


just business

by charlotteqfton



Series: death note oneshots(?) [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Assassination, F/M, i whipped this up in about two hours, reader is petty, really bad, so it’s bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteqfton/pseuds/charlotteqfton
Summary: L is encountered by a young lady from the past.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: death note oneshots(?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103795
Kudos: 10





	just business

**Author's Note:**

> i’m tired and i will not be posting for some time because school is just 😍😍😍

“sorry Lawliet”

his arms cried long hard tears, lying broken on the floor. his thin legs covered by worn down jeans, being crushed by his opponent’s own. the python on his throat held snuggly. the glint of the shiny sharp blade caught his eye. his brain wracked itself while staring at it. his dutiful butler probably somewhere incapacitated... but not dead.

“why?” 

the girl on top of him scoffed. a false bravado, a very good false bravado, but a false bravado nonetheless. the python on his neck tightened a bit. he stared at the knife with a dull fascination. 

“you know how much they’re paying me to kill you? i couldn’t pass up the offer !” 

“then kill me.” 

the words came as quick as lightening and left his mouth as fast. the pair of eyes staring back at his, blinked in surprise for a millisecond. the python constricted his neck a significant amount now. but he lie still in front of the girl. 

“of- of course ! i’m already here aren’t i?” 

the glint came closer to his face and he now averted his gaze to hers. the young woman was definitely more older the last he saw her. the eyebags that could rival with his. the deep indents on some part of her face that weren’t there last time they saw. her hair, disheveled since their fight started. she looked... beautiful. her eyes themselves looked terrified. her eyebrows creased into eachother. her mouth, still turned upward, for the false bravado. sweat prickled on her skin from the ferocity of a few minutes ago.

suddenly he felt wetness drop onto his face. he looked down at his own face before slowly looking back up. the young woman hands here shaking. the python was quivering.

she was- 

“you’re... crying.” 

she choked out a laugh as she closed her eyes momentarily. 

“wonderful deduction my dear Lawliet” 

he stayed silent. his eyes stared emotionless into hers. he could see the way she tightened and un tightened her knife with apprehension. the python was now loose. the knife was getting dangerously close to his face. but he felt...

“you won’t kill me.” 

her eyes now burned with ferociousness. 

“and why the hell not ?” 

she spat back at him. 

to be fair, he didn’t know how it felt. she could be getting 1,000,000 dollars for this kill. she already had him pinned. she already had the knife an inch away from his face. then why isn’t she going in for the kill? what could possibly be stopping her?

“you love me.” 

her frown deepened as her teeth bared. she threw the knife to the side and for a moment he let out a sigh of relief. before the python’s strength doubled around his neck. his time was running out. what should he do? he didn’t find dying to be nice. he certainly didn’t want to pass up the identity as L to some 12 years olds. not like A and B. not again. 

“you won’t kill me. the way you’re crying, how you threw the knife, you can’t do it. is this about A and B-“

“I’LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS LAWLIET” 

“you cant, your past with me is deluding you. you didn’t even kill Mr.Wammy, you don’t want to kill us. 

why wouldn’t you kill him? you know he’d track you down. A’s death wasnt our fault-“

_** “SHUT UP”  ** _

he was seeing black dots now. he had to save himself. think. think. think. 

“you love me. you’re trying to kill me in such a personal way. why do you blame me for something i didn’t do? i caught B. he was killing people! that wasn’t any of our faults.” 

he was practically wheezing out the words. his talking was lightening fast. he didn’t know what he was saying anymore. what should he do? he can’t think properly like this. what should he do?he doesn’t want to die. he doesn’t. i don’t want to die, his mind screamed. 

and then the python let up. he immediately breathed in gulps of air. the girl on top of him let out rattled breaths as if she was holding her breath the whole time also. more drops fell on his face. his vision was coming back slowly. he saw her now. 

utterly distraught. is the word he’d use. 

“A’s death and B running away was both our faults. it’s all my fault. and B devolved so much that he killed innocent people, L!” 

her hand were gripping his shirt, pulling at the seams. he stared at the broken woman before him. she looked like.. a woman who lost her kids. he coughed once more before his raspy voice spoke. 

“we were young. they were young. A didnt know what to do. B didn’t know what to do and was full of grief. we didn’t know what to do and were mourning.” 

her shoulders shook with sobs. 

“why didn’t i stop her? why didn’t i realize? why didn’t i find him?” 

the python was no longer around his neck and was in his chest. he had no reply for her as he knew people like this, almost always could never climb back up. so he lay there, letting his lungs breathe. she sobbed incohesive words before slamming the back of his head down on the hardwood floor in a fit of rage when he tried to move. 

his vision was black before he awoke to Watari tending to his broken arms. the old man only smiled sadly at him. 

“where is she?” 

“where you think she is, L” 

to the wind, the unspoken words between them lingered.


End file.
